


Heavy in your arms

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Artist Zayn, M/M, Mentions of Niall and Louis, One Shot, Surfer Liam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grazie. Ti ho visto disegnare" replicò allora, ricordandosi come si faceva a parlare. "Cosa disegni?"<br/>Forse era  una domanda troppo ardita dal momento che si conoscevano da nemmeno mezz'ora, tempo di una birra e di una sigaretta. Lo sguardo di Zayn gli attraversò il corpo. Riusciva a sentirlo addosso a sé ed era la sensazione più strana ed eccitante che aveva mai sentito.<br/>"Quello che vedo e che mi piace" rispose allora Zayn dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> dedicata alla carissima Zineb per il suo compleanno (un po' in ritardo, ma mi perdoni, vero?). Forse non è quello che ti aspettavi quando mi hai dato il prompt, ma apprezza lo sforzo. Io che scrivo una Ziam. Cadrà il mondo e sarà colpa tua.  
> Come al solito un ringraziamento a Valeria che mi supporta e sopporta <3  
> Spero vi piaccia!  
> Pixie 
> 
> ps: se vi interessa, mi trovate su twitter: @HyperPixie_

  
Liam arrivò in spiaggia alla solita ora e lui era già lì. Si chiese quando avrebbe avuto il coraggio di avvicinarlo. Lo sconosciuto lo incuriosiva perché nonostante il sole cocente non l’aveva mai visto entrare in acqua, veniva sempre raggiunto nella tarda mattita da alcuni amici ma mai si era unito a loro nei loro giochi acquatici. Si limitava a stare lì, con lo sguardo rivolto un po’ all’oceano e un po’ al suo blocco da disegno. Disegnava solo quando i suoi amici non erano con lui, con una sigaretta spenta in bocca e qualcosa che sembrava una matita dietro all’orecchio. Liam si era trovato a fissarlo discretamente anche quella mattina mentre si infilava la muta molto lentamente. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di ritardare il suo ingresso in mare pur di guardare un po’ più a lungo. Prese la tavola sotto braccio e, non appena toccò l’acqua, si dimenticò di lui.  
  
Gli amici del ragazzo erano tanto rumorosi, quanto lui era tranquillo. Liam non era sicuro che il silenzio e la tranquillità fossero caratteristiche che cercava in un ragazzo – ma a pensarci bene non aveva nemmeno pensato al fatto di star cercando un ragazzo.  
Voleva disperatamente un nome da abbinare al suo volto, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile. Di sicuro non sarebbe mai andato a disturbarlo mentre disegnava e, nei rari momenti in cui alzava lo sguardo dal blocco, era sempre circondato dai soliti due ragazzi rumorosi.  
  
“Credo sia l’uomo perfetto per me” esordì Harry, cercando di sopprimere un sospiro. Quella mattina l’oceano era stranamente piatto, quindi Harry aveva acconsentito ad accompagnarlo in spiaggia, lasciando perdere le prove con il suo gruppo per una sola giornata. La data del primo live della stagione si avvicinava sempre più e Harry si era fatto sempre più frustato e, come spesso accadeva, incline a cotta passeggere.  
In quel momento sedeva a gambe incrociate sul telo da mare rosa che si era portato dietro.  
“Chi?” gli chiese Liam.  
“Louis” gli rispose indicando con il mento una zona non definita alla sua destra, mentre con una mano si teneva il fedora saldamente piantato in testa. Liam seguì con lo sguardo verso la zona indicata e vide soltanto lo sconosciuto, stranamente in costume per una volta, con le braccia e il torso tatuati in bella vista. Liam non si era mai trovato a benedire l’assenza di vento tanto come in quel momento. Accanto al ragazzo, come al solito a quell’ora, c’erano i suoi amici, quello biondo sembrava particolarmente preso. Rideva animatamente mentre ricopriva di sabbia le gambe dell’altro, quello coi capelli castani e le braccia e il petto tatuati. Il suo sguardo tornò velocemente sullo sconosciuto, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che lo stava fissando a sua volta. Liam gli regalò un sorriso, quasi senza accorgersene. Lo sconosciuto ricambiò.  
“Qual è Louis?” chiese.  
“Quello che sta picchiando quello biondo con… è un secchiello, quello?” chiese con un tono tra l’insicuro e il sorpreso.  
Liam ritornò a fissare la scena dove uno dei tre – Louis, si corresse – stava tirando il secchiello in testa al ragazzo biondo mentre questo cercava di ripararsi inutilmente con le braccia. Il suo sconosciuto li stava guardando con un sorriso affettuoso, ma non appena i due smisero di picchiarsi per stendersi su un unico telo – “Quel telo è della Carica dei 101?” gli chiese Harry, Liam reputò inutile replicare che il suo era rosa confetto – nascose il sorriso con un’espressione quasi seccata.  
“Come fai a sapere come si chiama?” gli domandò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte per togliere quelle piccole stille di sudore che gli si erano formate. Harry sollevò le spalle mentre sospirava.  
“Lui e i suoi amici sono qua in vacanza ed è uscito con Eleanor, la ragazza che lavora al bar della spiaggia.” Gli rispose quasi mettendo il broncio. Liam sentì il suo cuore stringersi per lui.  
“Mi dispiace…” esordì, ma Harry lo zittì subito.  
“Non è la prima volta che mi piace un ragazzo etero” replicò, con un sorriso finto. “Mi passerà quando smetterà di essere così bello o quando andrà via”.  
Liam si trovò a scuotere la testa a quelle parole perché ormai lo conosceva. Harry si sarebbe impuntato e non gli sarebbe passata fino al momento in cui avrebbe ricevuto il due picche più doloroso della storia.  
“I ragazzi che sono con lui li conosci?” gli chiese, cercando di sembrare il più casuale possibile. Sentì gli occhi di Harry addosso e per evitare di arrossire fissò lo sguardo verso il mare, con un sospiro.  
“No, Perrie ci ha provato con uno dei due ma pare non sia stata molto fortunata. Secondo lei, quello coi capelli scuri soffre di mutismo selettivo.”  
Liam rise. Tipico di Perrie dare le colpe agli altri quando qualcosa non andava come voleva lei.  
La risata gli morì in gola. Poco lontano da lì, lo sconosciuto aveva smesso di guardare i suoi amici per rivolgere la sua attenzione completamente a loro. Dopo la risata, anche il fiato sembrò morirgli in gola mentre gli occhi scuri del ragazzo sembravano perforargli la pelle.  
“Dimmi che non sto assistendo al mio migliore amico che fa sesso con lo sguardo con l’amico di Louis, ti prego” disse Harry, interrompendo totalmente il momento.  
Liam si limitò ad arrossire.  
  
La prima volta in cui vide lo sconosciuto al di fuori della spiaggia fu al primo live della band di Harry, i White Eskimo. Il gruppo non era così male, ma aveva assistito a così tante esibizioni in oscuri bar e pub che ormai aveva imparato a memoria le loro canzoni. Aveva smesso di prestare loro attenzione alla prima cover dei 1975 e la voce roca di Harry era il sottofondo perfetto.  
Il ragazzo era coi soliti due amici e Louis era così preso dalla musica tanto da non prestare attenzione a Eleanor. Harry non aveva staccato un attimo gli occhi da Louis, mentre la sua ragazza tentava di parlargli al di sopra della musica.  
Con un sorriso si recò al bar. Perrie era dietro al bancone intenta a spinare una birra dietro l'altra. Gliene passò una sottobanco, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Fece per tornare nel suo angolo ma una voce che non conosceva lo fece fermare sul posto.  
"Il tuo amico ha una bella voce".  
Liam si girò a guardare chi fosse e il suo cuore mancò un paio di battiti quando si rese conto chi aveva parlato.  
Lo sconosciuto lo fissava con la schiena appoggiata al bancone del bar e una birra stretta in mano. Era una sensazione strana quella che stava provando, il non vederlo con un blocco da disegno in mano. La sigaretta spenta dietro all'orecchio però era sempre presente.  
A quell'affermazione però non seppe come rispondere e non solo perché il ragazzo lo metteva in soggezione e non sicuramente perché poteva piacergli. A cosa si doveva rispondere a dei complimenti rivolti a qualcun altro?  
"Piacere, Zayn" si presentò allora quello, quasi capendo quello che si agitava nella testa di Liam.  
"Liam" rispose, allungando la mano per stringere quella dell'altro. Zayn aveva la mano fredda e a quel contatto un brivido attraversò il corpo di Liam facendogli venire la pelle d'oca. "Il mio amico si chiama Harry".  
"Lo so" rispose Zayn, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al palco. "Si è presentato più volte. Louis lo trova adorabile e vorrebbe adottarlo come cucciolo" aggiunse, sorridendo con affetto al nome del suo amico. Liam avrebbe voluto poter essere in grado di disegnare più di qualche bozzetta o gli omini dell'impiccato. Quel sorriso meritava di essere impresso nero su bianco da mani esperte.  
"Harry ha una cotta per lui" replicò, perché era un grande amico e, anche se si trovava di fronte al ragazzo che aveva fissato per giorni da lontano, si era comunque ricordato di Harry e di sondare le acque per lui.  
"Louis è etero" rispose Zayn, serio, mentre le sue labbra si chiudevano attorno alla bottiglia e prendeva un sorso di birra. Liam riuscì a spostare gli occhi proprio mentre Zayn mandava giù il liquido freddo e il suo pomo d'Adamo si muoveva. Liam avrebbe voluto baciarlo.  
"Harry no" disse per non cadere in un silenzio imbarazzante, e quasi si sentì stupido per quella considerazione tanto ovvia.  
"Immaginavo"  
La voce di Harry riempì in un attimo quel vuoto lasciato dalle loro parole. La voce roca, accompagnata giusto dal suono di una chitarra, riempì il locale e Liam capì subito che la loro esibizione sarebbe giunta presto alla fine, ma appena si girò verso Zayn per parlare e dirgli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, questo aveva già aperto bocca.  
"Vado fuori a fumare. Vieni con me?" gli chiese. Liam lo seguì fuori dal locale in silenzio.  
Appena fuori l'aria fresca della sera gli sfiorò il volto, mentre Zayn si accendeva una sigaretta e ne prendeva una boccata. Quando rilasciò il fumo, sembrò quasi qualcosa di liberatorio. Ed era sexy, dannatamente sexy.  
Liam lo guardò bene mentre Zayn sembrò essersi distratto a guardare il gioco di luci dei lampioni in strada. Tutto di lui era dannatamente attraente, anche quel vizio deplorevole. Indossava una giacca di pelle sopra a una t-shirt bianca, le gambe magre strette in un paio di skinny jeans. Liam si chiese cosa si provasse a potergli sfilare la giacca dalle spalle, mentre baciava le clavicole che spuntavano dal collo largo della maglietta. Si chiese se la pelle del ragazzo era ruvida come quella della mano che aveva stretto quando si erano presentati, come sarebbe stato poterlo stringere dopo averlo visto gemere sotto di sé.  
"A cosa stai pensando?" gli chiese Liam, per potersi scuotere dai propri pensieri prima di fare guai.  
Zayn si strinse nelle spalle a quella domanda, prendendo un'altra boccata di fumo e rilasciandolo piano dalla bocca. Le sue labbra si erano arricciate leggermente e Liam si era costretto a rivolgere lo sguardo altrove.  
"A niente di particolare" rispose dopo un po'. "La luce di quel lampione crea un effetto bellissimo sul tuo viso. Vorrei il mio blocco per poterlo disegnare."  
A Liam il respiro si bloccò da qualche parte nella trachea.  
"Ti ho visto fare surf e pensavo che niente potesse battere quello. Forse mi sbagliavo" aggiunse ancora.  
Fece un ultimo tiro prima di gettare la sigaretta a terra e spegnerla con l'anfibio.  
Liam lo guardò intensamente sorridendogli di puro istinto. Si era dimenticato come respirare, sorridere era ancora più difficile quando l'unica cosa che voleva fare era baciare Zayn contro il muro del locale.  
"Grazie. Ti ho visto disegnare" replicò allora, ricordandosi come si faceva a parlare. "Cosa disegni?"  
Forse era  una domanda troppo ardita dal momento che si conoscevano da nemmeno mezz'ora, tempo di una birra e di una sigaretta. Lo sguardo di Zayn gli attraversò il corpo. Riusciva a sentirlo addosso a sé ed era la sensazione più strana ed eccitante che aveva mai sentito.  
"Quello che vedo e che mi piace" rispose allora Zayn dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio. Liam si rese conto solo in quel momento di averlo così vicino da potergli contare le ciglia lunghissime che gli adombravano lo sguardo. "Ad esempio, ho disegnato te".  
A quelle parole, Liam non poté evitare di sporgersi verso l'altro e chiudere quella poca distanza che li separava. Le labbra di Zayn sapevano di fumo e birra ed erano morbide contro le sue. Zayn piegò leggermente la testa, mentre la mano di Liam andava a posizionarsi sulla sua guancia per poterlo accarezzare, più leggero del bacio che si stavano scambiando.  
Non appena però Zayn dischiuse la bocca, Liam si trovò a imitarlo e a lasciarsi andare in quel bacio. Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro, staccandosi per un breve istante dalle labbra di Liam, mentre con le sue mani lo afferrò per la maglia, portandolo più indietro con lui. Liam si trovò a premersi contro il suo corpo, mentre la schiena dell'altro riposava contro la parete del locale. Ripremette le labbra su quelle di Zayn, riprendendo confidenza con quel sapore di fumo e birra che l'aveva eccitato dal primo istante. Le mani di Zayn stringevano ancora forte la maglietta di Liam, quasi a non volerlo far andare via, ma lui non aveva certamente intenzione di staccarsi da quel bacio.  
Si staccarono dopo pochi istanti e solo perché Liam sentì la lucidità scorrergli via dalle dita e il suo corpo agire di conseguenza. L'avrebbe preso lì contro quel muro se non si fosse fermato e da un momento all'altro l'esibizione sarebbe finita e la gente si sarebbe riversata fuori dal locale. Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Zayn, con gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di far tornare stabile il suo respiro e il suo cuore.  
"Devo andare da Louis e Niall" rispose Zayn con un tono che lasciava intendere quanto quello non gli facesse piacere. "Domani sei in spiaggia?"  
Liam annuì e senza nemmeno pensarci si sporse di nuovo a lasciargli un piccolo bacio all'angolo della bocca. Zayn gli sorrise prima di tornare dentro al locale. Cercò di mandare giù il groppo di delusione che si era formato in gola perché l'avrebbe rivisto il giorno dopo.  
  
L'eccitazione di Harry dopo l'esibizione fu talmente grande che anche il giorno dopo, durante il tragitto in auto fino alla solita spiaggia, non riuscì a contenerla. Continuò a parlare di come aveva letteralmente fatto esplodere il locale in una standing ovation dopo l'ultima canzone, di come Louis non gli avesse mai staccato gli occhi di dosso e come gli fosse dispiaciuto che Liam se lo fosse perso. Non gli aveva chiesto dove si trovasse, né con chi fosse perché la sua espressione soddisfatta gli aveva chiarito abbastanza le idee.  
Appena arrivati in spiaggia, nemmeno il tempo di stendere il telo e di appoggiare il borsone a terra, che erano già dentro l'oceano a ridere e scherzare come bambini. L'entusiasmo di Harry era stato così contagioso che Liam non aveva nemmeno preso la tavola da surf ed era semplicemente corso in acqua, seguendolo. Aveva rivolto un solo sguardo veloce. Zayn non era ancora arrivato e nemmeno dei suoi amici c'era l'ombra.  
Quando uscì dall'oceano, un'ora più tardi a giudicare da come la spiaggia si era riempita nel frattempo, di Zayn ancora non c'era traccia, ma sul suo telo, sotto a un sasso c'era un foglio piegato.  
Liam si asciugò velocemente le mani prima di poterlo afferrare e aprire, e, quando finalmente lo fece, il cuore prese a battergli a un ritmo forsennato.  
Sul foglio c'era un semplice disegno, ma di una bellezza tale da spezzare il fiato. Le linee a matita erano andate a formare il viso di Liam con un chiaroscuro a raffigurare il gioco di luci e ombre dei lampioni della strada in cui si trovava il locale.  
"Dietro c'è scritto qualcosa" gli disse Harry con un sorriso.  
Liam girò il foglio e trovò qualche riga, probabilmente scritta di fretta.  
  
 _"When he held me in his arms  
My feet never touched the ground"_


End file.
